


We're Going to Need a Bigger Boat

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into his house after a day of work, the <i> Jaws </i> was honestly the last thing that Fitz was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Need a Bigger Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalli/gifts).



> So Lalalli wrote this amazing drunk Jemma fic for me, which you should totally read [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5795683), it is the best thing like ever because drunk Jemma is basically sober me. This gift is a lil thank you for that. Hope that you enjoy this.

When he walked into his home, hearing the _Jaws_ them was something that Fitz was not expecting (it was much better than _The Rains of Castamere_. Much better). Sighing, he hung up his coat on the hook and making his way up the stairs. “Jems?” he asked, wondering where his wife could be. His best bet was that he should follow the music which seemed to be coming from the bathroom. “Jems?” he asked again, louder this time. There was no answer still, and once he reached the landing, he heard that the music was coming from the bathroom. The door was ajar, and he could see through the gap that Jemma was leaning over the bath. “Jemma,” he said, opening the door. She turned around, smiling at him.

That was when Fitz saw that his daughter was sitting in the bath, which was empty, chewing on a plastic boat. She dropped when she saw her father, and her eyes lit up when she saw her father. She started to clap her hands, before trying to reach out to get to her father. “Hiya,” he cooed, walking over and lifting her out of the bath, holding her close to him. Jemma turned off the music, lifting her phone to take a picture of them. “How was work?” she asked, setting down the phone.

“It was okay,” he said, and he meant it. Working where he was currently was at was something that he didn’t particularly like. But he was quitting soon, going to be working for home, the reason being that he wanted to spend more time with his wife and his child. “Why is our daughter wearing a shark outfit?”

Jemma gave a shrug, trying to hide what she had being doing all day.

“Jems,” her husband’s voice came again. But there was something in his tone. He was trying to hold back his laughter.

“We went shopping,” Jemma began, looking down at her feet, nervous to meet his eye. “And it looked ever so cute…”

“And you had to buy it,” he finished for her. She nodded. But she was right. His daughter was adorable in it. It was an all-in-one, a fabric fin bent against her back. There was a hood, the inside red and there were white teeth coming from the edge. Peggy really suited being a shark, but he wasn’t sure where it ranked compared to being a dragon and a monkey. “You a big scary shark?” he asked her, and Peggy just nestled her head further into her father’s shoulder. She really was a daddy’s girl. “Was the bath supposed to represent the ocean?” he asked.

“Hmmm.” Jemma looked up, she had knelt in the bath, picking up the plastic boat and setting it back on the window sill. “Oh yeah, I was just…” she began but her husband had placed Peggy back into her arms. “Is the yellow towel still drying on the downstairs line?” Jemma nodded, bouncing her daughter up and down in her arms. Peggy squealed with delight. “Why?” she asked but Fitz was already thumping down the stairs.

When he returned, yellow towel in hand, he found his wife now sitting on the toilet, bouncing her daughter up and down on her knee now. “What’s the towel for?” he asked, but Fitz just dumped it at one end of the tub, piling it up. “Fitz?” she asked, but he was out of the room again, returning with the bucket full of tiny model people that Hunter had thought was appropriate of a nine month old. Jemma had tried to argue with him, saying that she was far too young for them. But Hunter had dismissed her, saying that they would come in useful. And they had. A number of times.

Fitz looked at the pile that was the yellow towel, before throwing it on the ground beside him and then he tipped out the bucket, placed it upside down in the bath before finally placing the towel over it. Kneeling down, he shifted through the pile of people, trying to select the ones that he found most appropriate. There were some, like the man with the barbeque, that he found and decided upon easily, and there were some that he picked up, looked at, turning it over in his hand, before setting it down again. Eventually he settled upon a number, standing them upon the now cover bucket, and it was at this point that Jemma finally figured out what he was doing.

“You’re creating a beach scene,” she whispered, kneeling down next to him, Peggy held close to her chest. Peggy reached for her mother’s hair, sticking a chunk of it into her mouth and chewing. “Sweetie,” Jemma whispered into her daughter’s ear, gently pulling her hair out, but only for Peggy to start chewing on another chunk.

Fitz nodded, and gently took their daughter from his wife’s arms. “Pegs,” he exclaimed to her, his voice brimming with excitement. “You wanna be a shark?”

She gave another squeal of excitement, and Fitz set her in the bath again, reaching over for the plastic boat again. It immediately went to her mouth, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the scene. Peggy shifted and tried to shuffle down it, but the anti-slip matt prevented much movement. Instead, she threw the boat at the little people, who fell, crashing behind the bucket and the plastic boat clattered to the bath. Peggy clapped her hands at this, excited at the chaos that she had done.

“You like that?” Jemma asked, and a laugh escaped from her daughter. “You want to do it again?” Another laugh from her daughter, and Jemma set up the figures again, handing Peggy the boat back, and the figures fell like dominoes. As Peggy clapped with joy, the boat in her hand once again (thanks to her father), Jemma rested her head upon her husband’s shoulder. She gave a sigh. It was the simple things in life that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> *CHANTING* SHARKS! SHARKS! SHARKS! Sorry, I had to make the shark reference. Really Peggy!verse is the only happy thing I can write. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading. The title is from Jaws (Which I still need to see...) and Marvel owns all.


End file.
